Alexandra Lawliet- a Death Note's Fanfiction
by Lemoncio21
Summary: ¿Quién es Alexandra Lawliet? ¿Qué misteriosa historia tiene que contar? Descúbrelo leyendo este One-Shot de Death Note. Terminado.
**Hola, soy Lemoncio21! Está historia es originalmente mía. Por supuesto los personajes son propiedad de los creadores de Death Note. Podreís encontar también mi historia en Wattpad. Sayonara!**

La brisa marina le acariciaba los cabellos. Mirando el amplio océano azul, con la sensación de no volver a verlo nunca, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Alguien abrió la puerta. Un hombre elegantemente atraviado con un traje se presentó.

-¿ Viaja sola?- le preguntó.

Alexandra asintió, resguardando a Ryuzaki entre sus brazos.

-Enseguida le enseño mi billete- añadió con suavidad.

-No hace falta, señora- le respondió amablemente- No desearía que con el movimiento despertase a su hijo.

Ella le sonrío con agradecimiento, y el revisor salió de allí, no sin antes presentarse.

-Perdone mi educación. Soy Jacobo. Jacobo...- pero Alexandra no le dejó acabar.

-El placer es mío. Yo me llamo Cassandra.

Sintió como la lengua le picaba. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de mentir, pero veía necesario resguardar su identidad. Traía tras de si un no muy noble pasado. Además, tampoco quería decir su verdadero nombre.

-Que pase un buen día, señora Cassadra- y el revisor se marchó de allí.

Alexandra suspiró y miró al niño que tenía delante suyo; Un pequeño albino, de piel muy blanca. Sus párpados, ahora cerrados, escondían unos ojos azules turquesa. Extraño, después de todo. Alexandra era una mujer rubia, de tez blanca pero rosada y corta estatura. Estaba segura de que Ryuzaki la hubiese superado pronto de haber vivido más tiempo.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, un barullo de conversaciones interrumpió su sueño. Suerte, ya que debía bajarse allí mismo.

El paisaje había cambiado. Ahora no era un paisaje caluroso típico del Mediterráneo, sino un Londres nublado y frío.

Alexandra se puso su abrigo, cogió sus maletas y cargó con el cuerpo del infante, Ryuzaki.

No pudo evitar llorar.

...

La laurisilva que había en aquel jardín la inspiró a volver a leer aquello de lo que profundamente se arrepentía. Mirando por la ventana, pudo ver tres tumbas bajo un palisandro. Abrió su diario de tapa azul. Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, manchando las páginas.

...

 **1 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario;

Mi peor error fue enamorarme de Light Yagami. Ahora el está muerto.

Pero no es de él de quien os hablaré en este diario.

 **5 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario:

L Lawliet me tiene encerrada aquí. Quiere sacarme una confesión. Pero a mí no me intimidará.

 **12 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario:

Mi shinigami, me va a proteger de todo. No tengo miedo. Con él estoy protegida. ¿ Te atreverás, Ryuzaki, a matarme? Tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo.

 **14 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario:

Los primeros síntomas de desnutrición hacen mella en mí. Ryuzaki no puede parar de pasearse y venir a verme.

 **15 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario:

Ryuzaki me ha desatado y nos hemos quedado en silencio, mirándonos, más de media hora. Luego se ha ido.

 **16 de Enero de 2007:**

Querido Diario:

Ryuzaki me ha presentado hoy a Near, su sucesor. Es un chico bajito y albino, y no me cae muy bien. Me ha susurrando " A L lo puedes hacer palidecer por amor, pero a mí no. Soy albino y homosexual"

Qué gracioso, Near.

 **17 de Enero de 2007:**

Near es un mentiroso. Hoy estaba durmiendo, sobre las diez de la noche, cuando Near ha entrado en mi cuarto y me ha tapado la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de tocarme los pechos. Yo, entonces, dije:

-¡ Soy el segundo Kira, mierda! ¡ Y tengo ojos de shinigami, por lo que podría matarte!

Lo confesé todo.

Ryuzaki, alertado por el ruido, se dirigía a mi habitación. Pero Rem escribió su nombre en la libreta, para evitar que escuchase eso. La fecha de muerte de Ryuzaki sería en dos horas.

Y Rem, al evitar mi muerte, se convirtió en polvo.

Near me violó.

Yo era virgen

...

Alexandra empezó a sollozar. Primero fuertemente, después fuertemente.

\- Señorita Alexandra- Watari entró en el cuarto- Es la hora.

Alexandra suspiró, cerró el diario y siguió a Watari por las escaleras, hasta bajar al salón. Una vez allí, fueron al jardín.

Pusieron tres ramos de rosas rojas en cada tumba.

 **Hideki Ryuuga( L)**

( 1980-2007)

~Siempre entre nosotos~

 **Nate River ( Near)**

(1990-2007)

 **Ryuzaki Lawliet.**

(2007-2010)

~Amado hijo~

Alexandra empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, estirándose sobre la mojada hierba, manchando su vestido negro.

Lloraba por todos. Por L. Antes lo odiaba. Ahora comprendía que siempre había sido su ángel protector. Por Near. Por lo que le hizo. Y por Ryuzaki, su hijo. Había muerto de fiebre. Aún pensaba en su cabello blanco. Se parecía a su padre biológico, Near.

Pero su verdadero padre era L Lawliet. El 17 de Enero, a medianoche, Ryuzaki le dijo a ella que nada le importaba...

 _" Que el niño lleve mis apellidos- le dijo- Y si un día tienes problemas, recuerda que la Wammy's House es legítimamente mía. Y tuya. Cásate conmigo, y haz del fruto de ese espantoso acto- la violación- la Unión de nuestro linaje"_

L le dió un contrato. Ella lo firmó, prometiéndole un futuro mejor a la vida que se estaba gestando en su vientre.

De ahora en adelante, era una Lawliet. Y su hijo también.

Near descansaba sobre el suelo de la habitación. Estaba muerto. Debió olvidar que L era mucho más fuerte que él.

Y aquella misma noche, el chico de cabellos negros murió. Durante todo momento estuvo dándole la mano a su amada.

...

Alexandra volvió a su habitación. Invadida por la melancolía, abrió un cajón y sacó documentos legales.

 **(Alexandra Lawliet:**

Conyuge: L Lawliet.

Hijos: Ryuzaki Lawliet.

Firma legal:...

Anotación del juez: por matrimonio, se presupone a Ryuzaki Lawliet como hijo biológico de ambos cónyuges)

Volvió a llorar. Watari picó a la puerta.

\- Señora viuda de Lawliet- la llamó cortésmente- Siento interrumpir, Pero aquí tiene algo que L quería que le entregase. Su herencia.

Y cerró la puerta.

Alexandra cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre.

 **HERENCIA LEGAL:**

Por deseo de L lawliet ante un notario, se notifica a Alexandra Lawliet- que la Wammy's House pasa a ser suya.

Y junto a esto, una Death Note. La Death Note de Light Yamgami, la cual L había conseguido tras la muerte de su ex-pareja.

Y sobre esta, una nota de L.

 _"... Te has quedado dormida sobre la cama, a mi lado. Voy a morirme, eso ya lo sé. Pero quiero que tú sigas adelante. Cambia tu identidad. Cambia tu nombre. Vende todo lo que quieras. Tienes mi permiso. Vive tu vida. Y ama a tu hijo como yo te amo a ti._

 _Por favor, no abras la libreta. No la toques. No caigas otra vez. Sé que eres el Segundo Kira. Siempre lo supe. Espero que esto no te atormente"_

Chilló como nunca lo había hecho. Chilló desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales, y cayó al suelo entre frenéticos sollozos.

Una casa tan grande... Y nadie con ella.

Un jardín de laurisilva... Y nadie con quien ir a pasear, sólo tres tumbas.

Una Death Note... Y nadie por quien matar y convertirse en polvo.

Esa iba a ser de ahora en adelante la vida de la viuda Alexandra Lawliet. De Cassandra. De Misa Amane.

FIN


End file.
